book of dungeons
by darkasumaru
Summary: something has fallen in wish of Kami and it so happens to end with Naruto, now read as Naruto reads and play through the book and make it to the end. and face his enemies in real life as well.


book of dungeons chapter 1

**I got the idea of making this fic after watching an adventure time episode titled dungeon train or whatever I don't own that episode just an inspiration, I also don't own Naruto. It also may seemed a bit messed up if you don't like it don't read it. Oh also no flaming.**

**Sasuke/Kiba/Sakura bashing**

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Chapter start:

Naruto was walking back to his apartment from another training session with his team. He was irritated by how his whole team acted, Kakashi was showing favouritism to Sasuke abandoning him and Sakura well there goes his "does who break the rules are trash and does who abandon their comrades are worse than trash" saying. Sakura well ever since the 2 year in the academy was still a annoying, sassy, screaming, noisy, useless fan-girl. Then there is Sasuke the self proclaimed elite he was an all around douchbag, he was demanding, self proclaiming, arrogant, weird hairstyle boy. He had all these fan-girls but didn't pay attention to them just sticking to his training.

As Naruto thought of his teammates' personalities and his sensei's he also thought of his' personalities. He was a happy-go-lucky idiot, noisy, also self-proclaiming, and impatient kid that didn't know how to grow up yet either. But there is a bonus to his personality he knew how to get serious when needed.

Naruto also thought of his capabilities, his jutsu arsenal and rank as a ninja. To Naruto ranks doesn't matter, what really matters is his capabilities and his jutsu arsenal he really need to work on all of them.

First was his taijutsu he needed a proper fighting style, he needs to check on that. Next was his strength it was good but not too good, he gonna need to work out to get stronger. Then his durability by far it was good thanks to all the beatings and insults he was really durable physically and mentally. Then his stealth with all the pranks he did and the ability to get away from ANBU levelled nin he was okay. His aiming was not really good so he has to find away to increase that.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

In Kami's realm / realm of the gods'/ Heaven:

"Finally it's finished!" Shouted Kami as he held out a regular book.

"Now to drop this at a random spot in the world and see who gets it." Said Kami as he threw the book at the ground portal to the elemental nations.

"Okay the seal that allows me to see who got it is set and ready time to watch this thing." Said Kami as he conjured a bowl of popcorn and a flat screen TV and a fluffy chair and turned on the TV to watch the seal.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

As Naruto was walking and thinking, he failed to hear the sound of something falling from the sky.

And that something happened to be the book out of all things it could have been a bird, or a rock or a freaking misfired kunai it was the book.

As Naruto walked right below the falling area he was hit on the head by the book and was out of his mindscape.

"Ouch what the hell hit my head!?" exclaimed Naruto as he was rubbing his head from the pain. And saw the book.

"A book? What the hell where did this come from?" said Naruto as he grabbed the book and opened up, Then was suddenly sucked inside the book.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Inside the book:

"What the hell!" Said Naruto as he looked around only to see white and more white, everything was white.

"Where am I?!" Shouted Naruto then all of the sudden a book fell out of the sky again.

"Aw no not again." Said naruto as he got out of the book's falling zone as the book landed Naruto looked and saw the sentence, "the explanation book" he grabbed it and opened it.

Here is what the book says:

Welcome to the book of dungeons.

There are one hundred pages in the book of dungeons. Each containing a unique treacherous dungeon or world.

Inside each dungeon or world you will find different kinds of beasts and monsters.

Beasts and monsters will drop loot but not all of them, some will also drop gold coins to purchase items and things from the merchants which will be explained later.

You can also craft items using materials which will also be obtained from beasts and monsters.

Each dungeon or world will contain treasure chests some fake some bobby trapped and the rest real.

DROP RATE AND ITEM TIER:

There are 6 tiers to the item or material obtained.

Common/C - the basic tier item 99% chance of dropping

Uncommon/UC - the second tier item 82% chance of dropping

Rare/R - the third tier item 73 % chance of dropping

Super rare/SR- the fourth tier item 50% chance of dropping

Legend/L - the fifth tier item 15% chance of dropping

God/G - the sixth and final tier item 6% chance of dropping

The system chooses which will be dropped starting from G if not G, then to L if not L,then to SR and it keeps on happening until the system decides.

Merchants:

Merchants of course sell items and things, ranging from weapons, armour, books, scrolls, pet eggs (rarely) or food and other needs.

There are 6 types of merchants

Blacksmith- sells weapons and armour and crafts items for you.

Food Seller- sells food to you and can grow fruits and vegetables for you.

Caretaker- rarely sells pet eggs but to have a chance to sell some always check this merchant.

Librarian- sells books and scrolls to you.

Carpenter- sells houses and furniture to you can upgrade house for you.

Mystery Merchant- can sell you either weapon, armour, book, scroll or pet eggs.

MONSTER &amp; BEAST TYPE:

Monster and beast type changes for each world or dungeon.

There are 7 types of monsters and beasts.

Mechanical – robotic monsters and beasts which are made out of metal.

Crystal – made out of different types of gems and precious stones.

Wild – normal monsters and beasts.

Light – monsters and beasts made out of light or has the ability to use light attacks.

Dark- monsters and beasts made out of Darkness or can use dark attacks.

Elemental – monsters and beasts that are made out of Air, Water, Fire, Earth, Lightning, Ice or Energy or has the ability to use a element attack.

Mother – monsters and beast that can drop a pet egg.

WEAPON AND ARMOR TYPE:

There are 12 types of weapons and armor:

Air – has the ability to control air or enchanted by air.

Water – has the ability to control water or enchanted by water.

Ice – has the ability to form ice, or enchanted by ice.

Fire – has the ability to create fire or enchanted by fire.

Earth – has the ability to control the earth or is enchanted by earth.

Lightning – has the ability to draw lightning or is enchanted by lightning.

Energy – can control different energies or is made out of a pacific type of energy.

Dark – ability to control the shadow and darkness or enchanted by darkness.

Light – has the ability to control light or enchanted by light.

Crystal – has the ability to be more durable and can be used to harness 1 element to make a elemental gem (example: diamond combined with fire makes Fire gem) .

Mechanical – has the ability to harness 1 type of energy and use the energy as a power source. Samples are railgun, ray gun etc.

Elemental – has the ability to control 2 elements or enchanted by two elements.

Note: armor gives out resistance to each type for example ( light combined with armor makes light armor resist to dark attacks). The ability to control a type is for god tier only. Common are not enchanted or do not wield any special ability. Uncommon only have a low enchant and low special ability.

STATS:

There are 6 stats:

Strength – how strong you are and how you can carry increases power and inventory rate.

Agility/Speed – how flexible and fast you are increases dodge and attack rate

Stealth – can you sneak past an enemy or do a strike without being seen increases surprise rate.

Durability – how many attacks and hits you can take increases resist and health rate.

Aiming – how good are you with ranged weapons increases attack rate depending if using a melee or ranged weapon.

Stamina – how long can you take without rest increases chakra rate.

Nature – how good are you with a single element increases elemental master rate.

RATE:

There are 10 rates:

Health – how much health before dying.

Elemental Master – how good are you will a single element can only be a master to one element.

Surprise – allows you to have a chance to do a sneak attack or sneak pass an enemy.

Chakra – abilities use chakra so the more chakra the more abilities can be used.

Dodge – if you can dodge an attack from an enemy.

Attack – ignores dodge rate and strikes with power rate.

Power – increases the damage done with attack.

Inventory – how much you can carry before reaching the limit.

Resist – there are more resist for example there is a normal attack how much your resistance to a normal attack helps.

Regeneration – can be gained from rare above items and things increases how much health you get back per hit, block or second.

These are all just the basics and you will learn more in the future good luck playing!

End of what the book says.

As naruto read all of this he was surprised and heard another thing falling as the item landed it was another book. it read "instructions".

What this book says:

Here are the instructions.

To open your inventory, think of opening your inventory.

To see your stats say "stats".

to get something out of inventory say" item's name".

To see item stats hold the item in hand and say "item stats".

To see enemy stats look at the chosen enemy and say "enemy stats".

To see pet stats say pet stats.

To equip say "item name" equip.

To unequip say "item name" and unequip.

To go to the next page say "next page".

To go back to previous page say "page number" and back.

These are just the basic instruction you will learn more throughout the book.

End.

As Naruto read this he thought of everything he can do.

As Naruto was thinking he notice something right in front of him was a square with the say "start play?" And another square say "go back to real world"

Seeing this Naruto now knew he was in a different world or realm, And decided to go back.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

REAL WORLD:

Naruto opened his eyes and saw he was lying on the ground and it was already dusk. He stood up and looked around and saw the book right next to him on the floor.

"So it wasn't a dream." Said Naruto as he grabbed the book and went to his apartment.

END

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**alright there we go the first chapter here are naruto's stats.**

**STRENGTH – 10**

**SPEED – 50**

**STEALTH – 55**

**DURABILITY – 58**

**AIMING – 12**

**STAMINA – 70**

**NATURE – 5 **

**Here is his rate as well.**

**HEALTH – 150/150**

**CHAKRA – 175/175**

**DODGE – 35%**

**MASTERY – 5%**

**SURPRISE – 40%**

**ATTACK – 20**

**POWER – 5**

**INVENTORY – 50/50**

**PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE IF THERE IS ANYTHING WRONG AND I WILL TRY TO FIX IT AS BEST AS I CAN. THANK YOU FOR READING AND NO FLAMERS! I MA FLAME YOU GOOD IF YOU DO. JOKE.**

**I WILL SEE YA ALL AT THE NEXT UPDATE PEACE!**


End file.
